


君来意如何

by yunqiao307



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunqiao307/pseuds/yunqiao307





	君来意如何

【内容不全 请移步LOFTER同名ID】

他看着我，笑得傻气。也是，我许久不曾私下见他。我背了手一扬下巴，他急迫的吻就铺天盖地。舌极软，薄唇皓齿倒是有力，想是起床刚刮的胡子，并不扎。

我有点遗憾，特意开车半小时，可不是为了这温柔来的。

他竟能猜到我心中所想，咬了我的唇发了狠地吮。我舌根被拽得发紧，手环过去拍他屁股，他才恋恋不舍地松开，还要在我唇上舔舔，仿佛有糖。

不看他幼稚的模样，我转头找说话的地方。左手边一定是卧室，他喜向阳，我是知道的。

他追上来，似乎有什么要说，却又不知如何开口一般。

进了门我便愣：床上一团凌乱，明显是刚起床。但被褥素洁，床边小小一支衣架，窗帘竟然是纯色的基础款。

尚九熙怎么可能住这样的屋子？

我转身看他，他抓耳挠腮地要跟我解释：“这是我家客……”

不必，不必解释，我眼睁睁看何九华背心裤衩叼着牙刷地从盥洗室走出来，眼睛困得还没睁开，看见我吓得咽了一嘴牙膏沫。

我转头就走。

尚九熙啊尚九熙，你既金屋藏娇，竟还敢给我家门钥匙？你好大的胆！

腰上一紧，他背后揽住我，急迫如恋爱中的毛头小子：“那是我家客房！我不住这儿！何九华他搬家装修过来住的！”

我本就将信将疑，故意板着脸不理他。

“我住楼上，我家两层。”他死不撒手，一米八几的人不知怎么把下巴搁在我肩上的，“咱上去看看？”

这架势，我若不跟他上去，他是不会撒手的。我勉为其难，哼了一声。

嗨，情人面前，我也不由得像个小孩子。

他抓我的手腕带我上楼，我边走边挣。他换左手抓我，右手又来勾我的腰。

黏黏糊糊，恁地烦人。

楼上深处是他卧室，门上指纹锁，他一推就开，还回头跟我说“给你也录一个”。

我不稀罕。录上容易，删掉可难。

一样向阳，这间却是两样风光。墙上的画地上的毯，薄窗帘垂在飘窗边，没点着的蜡烛还氤氲香味。进门说不清自己看见了什么，只觉得颜色驳杂，却闹中取静。

这是他住的地方了。

尚九熙和旁人不一样。对我来说，这份不一样不算明显，但能认出来。有一年大伙儿喝酒，我被归置到尚九熙家里。三环开外租的小套间，被他收拾的像什么外国名人故居。他把我塞进被窝，还给我开了电热毯，自己裹着棉被搭着羽绒服睡沙发。

他屋子杂七杂八装饰多，外边马路车辆经过黑影乱晃。我睡不着，借着酒劲喊热，他爬起来给我关电热毯。我没睡他也不走，坐在床边跟我扯闲篇儿，跟我说这玩意东北话叫“电御子”，还隔着被子拍着我给我唱“杭州美景盖世无双”。

打我四岁起没人拍我睡觉。他拍得我心里难受，我跟他说我冷，开口发现声音带了点儿哽咽。

他没揭穿，钻进被子，暖烘烘的贴着我。

电热毯叫我俩睡得倍儿热乎。

不是电热毯热乎，是我俩热乎。

后来他搬家，买房，搬家，买房，搬家。每次都先发微信告诉我，等有机会见面，他还会塞我一把钥匙。

其实用不着。我去找他的次数比他搬家的次数还少。我俩没固定关系。

我一身的干系，哪儿能跟他牵扯太深。好在他也理智，我来他便欢喜，我不来他也不会扰我。

就看何九华刚才反应，怕是头一回知晓。他连搭档都不曾告诉。

尚九熙从不给我找麻烦。

我蹬了鞋脱着裤子往他床上爬，床垫硬，被子却极软，手一按简直像扎在棉花堆里。我转头看他目瞪口呆的样子觉得好笑，从口袋里拿出遥控器塞给他。

他拿在手里愣了两秒才反应过来，腾地从脖子红到耳朵。我一把扯住不许他去关门，缠手缠脚把他往床上按。

“何九华在楼下……”他不敢违抗我的力道，嘴上干着急。

我就是让何九华听见。天下所有关系中，说相声的搭档最使人害怕。我可见识过搭档的厉害，不止一次。

狗会在树底下撒尿占地盘，猫能在沙发上挠道子宣示主权。人类没那个标记信号的本领，我只好现场直播，寄希望于能吓住楼下那四处留情的浪子，让他别对搭档下手。

尚九熙似乎叹了口气，也不去管那大开着的门户。他跪在我腿中间勾我的内裤，我干脆趴下背转身对着他。

他一定看见了我后边带着拉环的线，呼吸都粗了。

扒下来的内裤上还有我流出来的润滑，我今天准备周全。我手撑着床，等着身体里情趣用品的震动，却先等来了他的唇舌。粗砺的柔软的灵活的不太熟悉的，磨着吮着咂弄着讨好着，湿软的快感顺着脊梁骨冲我天灵盖，我理智全失，身不由己，在反应过来之前已经软倒在床上。

我抖得厉害，浑身都泛了红。他从背后环住我，掐我的胸。我发出来的声音我自己都觉得媚得慌，他却把持得住，手里的遥控器这才按了第一档。

细微的颤动深埋在体内，唤起的空虚感让我怪难受。我往后蹭，他才慢条斯理开始脱衣服。

我没耐心，开口催他，一张嘴那东西就被开到最高档，震颤着搅我敏感的内里，我嘴边的话硬生生变成了一声猫叫。

脱衣服的人在后面哧哧地笑，重新调回低档。我拿他没脾气，又懒得转身，拍着床板让他快些。

他抱我的腰让我跪起来，细长的手指伸进来探索我。塞东西的时候我已经做好润滑，可要接纳他还要更多准备。旋转着按压着开拓，我软得像张开壳的贝类。我信他不会弄伤我。

他的手指把微微震动的跳蛋送得更深，让人发麻的震颤一直贴到腑脏。他撤出手指真枪上阵，那折磨人的小东西被他一顶到底。

那震颤同时贴着我俩敏感的地方，感觉奇异又色情。我倒没有不适，只是遗憾他没看见那情趣用品的庐山真面目。

上次见他，他穿的橘红大褂。我这次特意选了个胡萝卜样子的跳蛋。

他竟没看到，怪可惜。

他滚烫的东西打开我。太粗了，所幸他还温柔。我塌了腰，懒得使力，干脆抱了他的枕头垫在胸口。他深深地进来，压着声音问我：“想我没有？”

我想起抖音里他们传的小段子，闭着眼睛笑：“你又不是我姥爷，我想你干什……”

他身子一退，整根的玩意儿从我身体里毫不留恋地退出去，肠肉被扯得往外翻。跳蛋的震动几乎同时停止，橡胶制品裹着润滑被抽走，身体里空的能灌风。我生受了这一下，虚得差点骂出声。

操。

他似乎对着那跳蛋端详了一下。

妈的，我挑这个款式的时候，可没想到它是在这个气氛里出场的。

他背后把着我的腰不让我动，那根东西就搁在我臀缝里热热的烫人，和他的话一样不急不缓：“不是告诉你，多想我。”

王八蛋。混账王八蛋。这是人干的事儿吗？人能干出这事儿来吗？

我张口就想骂，忽然想起，何九华在楼下听着呢。

我认怂，回手去抠他放我腰上的手，“不想你我来这儿干吗！”

嘶。突然从后面被重新顶开，填满的感觉饱胀而暖，摩擦过的时候带着一丝销魂的酸软。没有碍事的线，肉贴着肉的亲密让人心往肚子里落，不用悬着难受。

红尘百苦，情欲渡人。

我的手被他抓在身后，上半身整个儿地埋在他的枕头里。又深又粗，我呼吸有点紧。尚九熙小幅度地动，让我适应他。

我这会儿脑子里想的是他。他喊，多想我。

若不然，浮生半日闲，我跟谁不是过呢。高的，矮的，好脾气的，骂骂咧咧的，会武术的，说话好听的，上边的，下边的。

但我今天就念着那句“多想我”。敞亮直白，又勇又横。

上学的时候谈恋爱，跟人压马路。那人看到马路边有监测噪音的分贝仪，大步跑过去，扯着嗓子喊“郭奇林——我爱你。”喊完了指着仪器冲我笑，说对我的爱是一百零一分贝。

那感情太直白强烈，我念念不忘。

如今的我，空有一副年轻的躯壳，心如枯井。这世间每天多少繁华与奇迹，我眼中只看新坟垒过旧坟，明天带走今天。我要从灵魂的哪一部分再挤出感情，用以打动某个人的内心？又或者某个人给我什么样的埋骨之诺，让我再变成饮冰难凉的少年？

再不能，再不能。海浪冲上沙滩的时候磅礴翻涌，退却的时候只能留下空旷的虚无。

身后的人忽然抽出，给我来了一下狠的。我啊地喊出了声。

疏忽了，忘记他最会猜我在想什么。在他的床上想别人，哪怕只是一闪念，也能激得他发狠。

身后的进攻来的又猛又狠，酸软酥麻从身体深处一浪浪延伸到每一寸皮肤。我被他粗暴的占有干得浑身发软，恍惚如骤雨浪尖上的小舟。身子被磨的发热，心跳的厉害，却还想缠着他要更多，要销魂的极乐。

他太了解我，想给我什么就给我什么。

我也不忍着，喊他，尚九熙，尚九熙。声音含混，听着倒也勾人。声音里的馋做不得假。他不出声，我喊一句他顶我一回，拿他那命根子给我回话。

他那玩意儿本就大，这个姿势我又稳不住身子，叫他撞得往前滑。我挣着手去掐他，他就放开我的手圈住我的腰，把我往他那东西上按。他喘得厉害，呼吸和汗一起打在我后背。

我就爱这个。真实的赤裸的直白的，乱了心的失了控的脱了轨的，浑的乱的横冲直撞的颠三倒四的，离疯不远的，但还听我话的。

我心里叫人熨过似的妥帖，我说九熙，尚九熙，给我。

他听我的话。我被扶着腰找到角度，身体最深处的一点被他的性器斜着按擦，酥麻的电流过遍全身，失神中眼前大片的烟花烈烈作响，彻底陷入他给我的极乐。

我动也不想动，他只好在床上给我清理。我终于准许他关门，他话也多起来，絮絮叨叨地说我身体，工作，说我采访，超话。

他没有工作吗？天天看我新闻。

他收拾干净，把我裹在被子里，却露出右手，拿手机录我指纹。我问他干什么，他说是他卧室的指纹锁。我以后要是想来他们家，就能直接住他卧室。

他这般待我又图些什么？专场还能带他们二年罢。我迷迷糊糊地想。

他放下手里的东西，却还捏着我的手，从指根捏到指尖，慢慢地说：“你带我们专场，是你答应何九华的交情。”

我豁然睁开眼瞧他。

这人又读我心里话。

他看着我笑。他也不年轻，但没有老态。看眼神就能看出来，他腔子里的那颗心还是热的。他要的不是我随意就能给出去的东西。

我颓然，仿佛自己吃了餐厅的饭却发现付不起款：“你有专场了，就不跟我了？”

“跟你。我跟着你。”他安抚我。

我却觉他一定在揣摩我能为他这一餐付出什么代价。

我只是不肯给他。“我忙着呢。”

“我知道。我也没说别的。”他坐在床上，挺大个儿一人团在我身边一小块地方，挺珍惜地看我。

“你要什么？”

他手撑头，握着我的手笑，嘴型夸张声音却温柔：

“多想我。”

我闭眼。

早该知道，他要的，我付不起。


End file.
